Elysia the Hedgehog
"Deal with it." ''-Elysia the Hedgehog'' Elysia the Hedgehog is a character created by Lilyflower4ever234 (aka ellthehedgie on Deviantart.) She is a 23-year-old reserved, occasionally shy hedgehog who lives in the city of Chrysocolla in the kingdom of Safira with the rest of Team Rolling Thunder and guards The Amethyst Temple during late nights and in the early mornings. Concept & Creation Elysia was one of my first sonic fan characters, at least the first one that I actually tried to be original with. Elysia was originally intended to be a shy, nice girl who would do nothing that had anything to do with forms of evil, until that evolved into the idea of her being a fireball who had an unstoppable temper and would make sure that nothing was in her way to stop her. Another concept I considered was making her looks and personality similar to Rouge the Bat, which is where Elysia's thick eyelashes come from. At one point, I was sure I was going to make Elysia evil, but I changed my mind last minute. I took the idea of a shy, nice girl and a fireball with a loose temper and mixed them together to make a healthy blend of the two, but made the idea of her being evil into the idea of her crush being evil, but her fireball side coming out to try and convince her crush that she does not like him. Her original design was jam-packed and way too compliclated. She had details on every inch of her body, so I eventually changed that so she wasn't a walking distraction. Her powers were supposed to be rain based. If she were to be evil she would use this rain to drown her enemies and if she were a shy, nice girl she would use these rain powers to end droughts in villages. I decided there wasn't much you could do with rain powers so the idea of thunder storm powers came to my head, then lightning powers, hence her lightning belt. Originally, I had no idea what to do with Elysia's backstory. One backstory idea is her running away from her abusive parents. Another one was her getting lost. Another was her parents dumping her onto the streets. I needed one where she would end up being lost in the woods to give her an opportunity to meet Team Rolling Thunder. So, I decided to combine all of these elements into a backstory where her parents send her to an orphanage, her running away with her friends, and getting lost. Appearance Elysia possesses green eyes and a tan mouth with faint cotton-candy pink lipstick. She has naturally thick eyelashes, but they appear thicker because of her use of eyeliner and mascara. Her fur is a snowy white. While her blue-tipped quills used to be bonded into four pigtails, she started putting them in a huge high ponytail because she thought the pigtails looked childish. Her bangs are swooped up in a casual way, held together by a golden ring like her ponytail, also with blue splotches on the ends. Elysia's arms are white with each having a blue streak run down each side. Her legs are the same. Her long gloves are royal blue and yellow and she wears tall royal blue and yellow high-heeled boots. Elysia now wears a half royal blue-half periwinkle cropped tube top with a yellow lightning bolt zipper with yellow trim going down the middle, with a matching pencil skirt. Formerly, Elysia wore a blue tube top with yellow triangle shaped lining on either end and yellow and light blue lightning bolt belt. She wore short blue shorts with yellow triangles on each side. She used to have a more complicated wardrobe, but took fashion advice from Stephanie and used a more simplistic, adult-like approach. Elysia used to be on the more scrawny side, but as she stayed with Team Rolling Thunder she was able to make it to a healthy weight. Before she joined Team Rolling Thunder, she wore a light yellow hoodie over a short dark blue pleated skirt with red sneakers. Her quills and bangs were let down. Personality Elysia, most commonly known as "Ell" by her good friends is stubborn, sassy, and can be selfish. If you deserve it, she's nice, but if you're an enemy, she won't even look you in the eye. She hates not being called her full name, but she deals with it. She often looks at things negatively. She has a shy sense of humor and can be outgoing when she feels like it. Elysia often acts either too aloof and uncaring, or she cares too much and overreacts. She tends to hold grudges against people for the tiniest things, as she is afraid of being hurt by the same people over and over. As shown when there is a sudden outbreak of sickness caused by microbots that Akira Aisha forced Myra the Cat to build, Elysia can be quite paranoid, as she is seen constantly worrying about her friends and the effects of the microbots on the rest of the people, including herself. Because of this, she is scared easily and has many irrational fears. Job Elysia guards The Amethyst Temple ''and keeps people from stealing the royal treasure. She often explores the temple and its many different rooms to search for any chaos emeralds or diamonds that may have appeared through the day. She then takes them to the royal treasure room. Frequency of Job Elysia usually guards the temple late at night or early in the morning. She switches off with someone else during the daytime. Powers/Ablities '''Teleportation:' She is able to teleport anywhere in the universe faster than the speed of light. Electric powers: '''Able to control storms and electricity. '''Night vision: '''Because of the amount of time she has spent guarding the temple at night, her eyes have adapted to the darkness, and as a result she is able to see exceptionally well in darkness. Stats Weaknesses '''Must know locations: She must know the appearance of a location before she can teleport to it. Unstability: Her powers to control storms and electricity go out of control when a topic sensitive to her is mentioned(ex: her past). 'Ice powers: '''She hates the feeling of being cold, so any powers that have to do with ice or snow weaken her. '''Irrational fears: '''She has extremely irrational fears so even some of the simplest things can make her curl up into a ball until she feels she is safe. Team Even though Elysia explores on her own, she has her buddies that are almost always by her side when she needs help. Stephanie, Prim, Brawn, Araminta, and maybe Surge- come to help. They later form ''Team Rolling Thunder and sometimes choose to help the Sonic Team fight evil. Being welcomed into the team The team found Elysia in the woods and decided to go approach her. At first, the members weren't used tp her, but over time they grew closer. Place in the team Elysia normally stays by Prim when it comes to battles. Elysia either fights alongside Prim or patrols suspicious areas the team encounters. Elysia often guards the team, as she has guarding skills from guarding the temple. Relationships The Sonic Team "Well.... Nice to meet you, uh, I guess.." -Elysia to The Sonic Team Elysia is distant friends with the Sonic Team. Though they barely see each other because of Elysia's traveling, they once in a while plan a little get-together. Stephanie the Hedgehog "You, my friend, are a very cool person." -Elysia to Stephanie Elysia has been best friends with Stephanie the Hedgehog for 2 years. At first, Elysia was jealous of Stephanie's ability to live a normal life and Stephanie was jealous of Elysia's ability to wander as she wants. But, they soon admitted their jealousy for each other and became friends. They love to have sleepovers with each other, and goof around constantly. Stephanie is the only one who knows of Elysia's crush on Surge, and has learned to accept it. She knows that Elysia masks her feelings with hate, and would never tell Surge unless asked to by Elysia. Prim the Cat "Priiiiim! Stop stealing my glove!!" -Elysia to Prim Elysia and Prim have an on and off friendship, and usually get into arguments almost always regarding chaos emeralds. Prim enjoys teasing Elysia often, and Elysia does not approve of this. Prim is like a sister to Elysia. She is very protective of Elysia when it comes to Surge, and gets defensive when he's around her. Elysia wishes Prim would stop, because she secretly has a crush on Surge, but if Elysia ever were to tell Prim of her crush on him, there's no telling of what Prim would do. Brawn the Hedgehog "Heyyyy Brawn the bestie!!!!!!!" -Elysia to Brawn Elysia is extremely close friends with Brawn because he was the one that welcomed her into Team Rolling Thunder the most. They love to joke around with each other. Many people want them to get together, but both of them know that they would never date the other so they never ruin each other's friendship. They care about each other a lot, and love each other as friends, but would never actually think of dating or having a relationship. He does not like how Surge treats Elysia, but he knows she has a crush on him,and would never get in the way of that. Araminta the Fox "Aww, you look so cute in that dress!!" -Elysia to Araminta Called "Ara" by Elysia, Elysia and Araminta are best friends. Elysia thinks it is cute how Araminta has a crush on Tails, and thinks Araminta is cute in general. She loves to take Araminta out shopping- but only at times where people won't see them, as Elysia is still in fear of police who might still be looking for the children who ran away from an orphanage at night. Araminta tries to help Elysia to get over this fear for it has been 11 years, and they're far from where Elysia ran away. Elysia is very thankful for this help. Surge the Hedgefox "W-Whatever!! Just don't talk to me you imbecile!" -Elysia to Surge Elysia and Surge are "rivals". Elysia likes Surge, but is too shy to tell him and masks her crush with hate. Elysia and him used to be friends, and helped each other survive in the forest when each of them didn't have a real home. Elysia ran away once she learned of who he really was, and tried to get herself to hate him, but she couldn't. She was unable to get rid of her crush on him that she had gained over the years. Elysia often publicly says herself that he is a psycho, simply to mask her secret crush on him. She always acts disgusted around him, and sometimes can't hide the fact that she's blushing. Around him, she becomes very timid and snappy, sometimes not even thinking about her actions. She hates the fact that she can't get over her crush on him, or just tell him. She's secretly sad, because she believes Surge hates her and just uses her. She is oblivious to his crush on her because he too, masks his feelings with hate and rude jokes around her. Surge has flirted with Elysia before, but only to get her to let him in The Amythest Temple, ''which she later found out. This only made her think he hated her even more, causing her to lash out several times around him. Konani Atami ''"Go away, you're ticking me off." -Elysia to Konani He is one of the reasons that Elysia thinks young people are immature. He constantly annoys Elysia with his goofing around, sometimes even offending her, or trying to trigger her. He has tried to ruin her friendships and plans, all for the sake of fun. He does not know that she and Surge have a crush on each other, so he thinks Surge hates Elysia, which is the reason why he does most of these shenanigans. Hayden the Hedgehog "Hayden, I did something really stupid and you need to help me!!" -Elysia to Hayden Elysia considers Hayden a very good friend, and goes to him for advice often. Because of this, Elysia looks up to Hayden. Elysia is oblivious to Hayden's crush on her, and has friendzoned him. Elysia considered having a relationship with Hayden just to get over Surge, but she didn't want to break his heart and have their friendship become awkward. If Hayden ever were to confess his feelings to Elysia, she would accept his request, but probably break up with him because of her love for Surge. Elysia adores the fact that Hayden cares about her so much, but can't imagine having a long lasting relationship with him unless she got to know him better. Myra the Cat "You're so cute!" -Elysia to Myra Elysia thinks Myra is absolutely adorable and is one of Myra's best friends. She understands Myra's brutal honesty and high intelligence and does not poke fun at it. But she does think Myra can be a little over the top when it comes to her "evil schemes". She often drops by at Myra's place to say hello and check on her. Creation of Aella the Hedgehog After the creation of Aella the Hedgehog, Myra kept apologizing to Elysia for "ruining their friendship". Although the creation of Aella was a big incident, Elysia easily forgave her. Relationship with Aella the Hedgehog Aella the Hedgehog is an evil clone of Elysia the Hedgehog accidentally created by Myra the Cat while trying to create a machine that lets you travel to alternate dimensions. Elysia discovered Aella when heading to Myra's place to check on her. Aella had been striking trees down with her dark lightning powers, and Elysia had to calm her down and let her know where she was. Elysia's actual relationship with Aella is questionable, since she almost barely seen around Aella as Aella is almost always kept restrained by Myra the Cat as she is trying to find a way to send Aella back to where she came from. It is likely that Aella will remain in their world as Elysia and the others eventually found a way to get used to her. Elysia doesn't consider Aella a threat, because Aella hasn't accustomed to her powers yet and often loses control of them. The most Elysia considers that Aella can do currently is be a typical mean girl and try to spread rumors and ruin reputations. The only thing about Aella that Elysia considers extremely dangerous is her hot and fast to rise temper, which can result in disaster. History With her parents Elysia was born in the small, tame village of Fareshade, where she spent only three years growing up with her two parents who neglected her often. Her mother and father often told her that they regretted having her, and often neglected her due to stress. Eventually, they decided that they could not and did not want to take care of Elysia and as a result, made the decision to put her in an orphanage, never telling her why. Elysia didn't know her parents' names until very much later. After being placed in an orphanage Her parents put her in an orphanage at a young age, where she spent most of her time growing up. She made many friends there, and was treated well. The only con of staying in the orphanage was having friends. During her time at the orphanage, she had almost no friends, due to her reserved nature. She wanted to be able to talk with the other girls, normally, but she held herself back, as she found it hard to interact with others. After some time, she was eventually able to find friends. But one day, at age 13, two of her friends at the orphanage made a plan to escape, and she had no choice but to follow along. Once they had finally escaped, they ended up getting lost in the forest, where one day Elysia woke up and found that both of her friends were missing. She looked for hours, but couldn't find them, and eventually gave up. From then on, she spent her days living in the forest, hoping that one day her friends would return. She lived like this until she met Surge the Hedgefox, who she met when she was looking for food. She survived with him until she found out about who he really was. During the amount of time that she did spend with him, she developed a huge crush on him, which she still can't get over, even if she tries to hate him as much as she can. She ran away and eventually found the Amethyst Temple, which she found amazing. She then started to guard it because of her admiration for it. She eventually met her team and the Sonic Team, and that takes us to where she stands today. Meeting the Team Elysia was walking through the woods when she had been attacked by a wild badger. It was Prim the Cat who had saved her from the badger. She decided to come with Prim back to her friends, and Prim invited her to stay in a cottage located near the city of Chrysocolla. Elysia warmed up to Prim and her friends very quickly. Eventually, Elysia decided to choose the job of guarding The Amethyst Temple after seeing a help wanted poster while going on a stroll through Chrysocolla. After being tasked with the job of guarding The Amethyst Temple, she moved to a small house in the city. She later came to the realization that there were many evil beings that planned to try and get into The Amethyst Temple and then asked Prim and her friends to help form what is now Team Rolling Thunder to defend Chrysocolla and The Amethyst Temple from evil. The_hedgehog_xD_final.png|Elysia's first ever design Ellold.gif|Old drawing with old design Elliesia.jpg|Old drawing Unknown-0.png|Old drawing with her old design Unfinishedell.png|Old attempt at sonic adventure style with one of Elysia's older designs Sursia4evs.png|Old drawing of Elysia and Surge with their old designs Sursia.png|Old unfinished drawing of Elysia and Surge with their old designs Happyelysia.png|Another old drawing 4lol_by_ellthehedgie-db52pwh.png|Elysia and Surge Elysiawhat.png|Old drawing Elysia.png|Elysia's current design Elysiaprofile.png|Elysia close up thing elysia cropped.png|new design Trivia * She has some japanese heritage, hinted by her last name and her parents' names. * Her favorite food is mashed potatoes. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Females Category:Mobians Category:Good Category:Elemental Abilities